


Welcomed Surprise

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having sex with Sam, and then Dean walks in and joins you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Surprise

Being a hunter meant that overly girly things were put to the back burner. No frilly dresses or excessive jewelry and sometimes you didn’t even get a shower. So when Sam suggested going on a real date, not hunting something down or working for on research. But a real date with dinner and a movie. I jumped at the chance. It was tricky since we were keeping our relationship a secret from Dean. We had to be careful about it, really I knew it wouldn’t be a big deal. Sam was the one who insisted that we kept it quiet. Sayings that attachments in this life were dangerous and the less he knows the safe we are.

“I will just tell him I am going out… he doesn’t have to know that you come with me.” Sam smiled then kissed me.

“Sam, he’ll figure it out.” I looked up at his face.

“No, he won’t.” He cupped my cheeks in his hand and kissed me, “Relax and get ready to go.” 

He patted my ass as I walked away; I snapped my head back and gave him a playful but dirty look.

I rummaged through my clothing. I pulled out jeans and t-shirts, ratty sweatpants and a shirt or two that belonged to Sam. I found what I was looking for buried in the bottom of my dresser. I found a loose black dress that had spaghetti straps and sat just above my knees. I fished out a pair of cute black sandals and the only pair of sparkly earrings and matching necklace I owned. I dressed quickly then hurried to apply a little makeup and then my hair. There was a soft tap on the door then Sam slipped in.

“Hey, you ready?” he asked with a careful quiet voice.

I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling nervous to see his reaction. But it was worth it, his eyes were wide as he smiled. He rubbed his neck and dipped his head low. I felt butterflies in my belly as I approached him.

“You look beautiful!” He said with a nervous laugh then dropped his eyes to the floor. 

Dinner was great; we laughed and talked like a normal couple. The movies was not as good as we’d hoped but it didn’t matter. We were being a normal couple and I just liked spending time with Sam. Then we went for drinks at a trendy bar that was buzzing with people and loud alt rock music. 

After several drinks, we were kissing and slipping hands in indecent places. He whispered how beautiful I was and how good I smelled. He dropped two bills on our table and pulled me out of the bar to our car. He pushed me against the car door. His hands were tangled in my hair as he kissed me. 

"Take me home." I whispered then kissed him again. Sam moaned against my lips. He pulled the door and let me into passenger seat. Sam raced to the driver's side and slipped in the car. I leaned across the seat and kissed his neck as he drove. My hand was groping his hardening cock trapped by his jeans, making him groan and moan. As we arrived home, he pulled me across the seat and carried me into the bunker. 

Sam had pushed me against the table in the large main room of the bunker. His lips moved over my skin as his fingers pushed the strap of the tank top down. He kissed my shoulder then down my chest. His hands worked my dress up then my panties down. 

I knew Sam was eager to get to the good stuff but even as drunk as I was I needed more. I pushed his shoulder back and shook my head.

"Sam. Touch me." I whispered then leaned in to kiss him. 

Sam nodded and pushed his hair back. He kissed me and ran his hands up my sides. He snaked over my arms and moved to.my breasts. His hands squeezed the skin and pulled my lower lip between his then pulled. His mouth moved to my neck then shoulder. 

"Sam, slow down." I said quietly. His hands were rough on my breasts. 

"Listen to the lady there, Sammy" Dean's voice chimed out. My head shot up and stared at Dean in the room. 

Something in my head was okay with this. I always thought Dean was sexy but he was always unavailable. He licked his lips and stepped closer. 

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam snapped. 

"You need to slow it down." Dean said with a tender voice as he stepped closer. 

“I know what I am doing Dean." Sam snapped with a calm voice. 

"No you don’t." Dean stepped up to the table and cut in. Sam shoved his shoulder and pulled him away from me. 

"Guys!" I shouted over them as they began to wrestle. They stopped and looked at me, "let's see what he has to say..."

I felt my face burning. Sam looked at me confused and Dean was thrilled. Sam stepped to the side and glared daggers at his brother. 

"First off, move her from the hard table to the sofa, Sammy. She deserves to be comfortable." Dean chastised him. Sam grumbled low and looked at me. Dean lifted me from the tabletop and carried me to the couch. He sat me on the cushion then leaned in slightly. 

"You gotta kiss her like she has the last breath of air between her lips." Dean slipped between my knees; his hand slid the curve of my neck and pressed his soft full lips to mine. 

His kiss was deep and a little hungrier than I expected. He leaned into me and curled his fingers into my skin. His head was tilted to the right the slowly moved to the left. He pulled back and focused his eyes on mine. 

"Pull her close to you and tell her how much you want her. Keep kissing her and touching her and telling her that she's perfect." Dean spoke then acted; his lips were like heaven on mine. He trailed his jaw along mine and kissed my ear then neck.

"You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this...;” he whispered in my ear and forced all the blood to rush to my face. He returned his lips to mine and kissed me hard. My fingers curled into his shirt and pushed my hips into him.

He pulled away a little breathless. His eyes were wide and bright laced the want, need and lust. 

"Then Sammy, you move to her neck. But use more than your mouth. You gotta touch her gently, Sam." Dean backed off and smiled, "try it."

Sam was flustered and embarrassed as he stepped up to me. He kissed my lips gently and curved his hand around my neck. He trailed his kisses down my neck as his hand ran along my shoulder and over my chest. His fingers looped in the straps of my dress and pulled it to the side and kissed where it had rested. 

"Now, you can play with those incredible tits." Dean said as he slipped behind me then cupped my breasts. Sam was still kissing my neck but broke away. He stared at me face as Dean’s hand slid into the top and pulled it down. His hands carefully kneaded my breasts, slowly pulling, rolling and pinching the nipples. My eyes shut and felt my breath hitch. 

"Kiss her Sammy." Dean whispered. His mouth was next to my ear as he spoke slowly, “if you were my girl, you'd be coming already."  
I moaned against Sam's mouth and pushed back into Dean. 

"She's got too much clothing on Sammy." Dean said, "And so do you."

Sam gave him a look and I gave Sam the same look. It was confused, aroused and excited. Sam kissed me rough and hiked the dress up then over my head. I pulled at Sam's shirt and helped it other his head. 

Dean kept his hands on my breasts as Sam dragged his kisses down my chest and towards my belly. 

"Keep kissing her. Move a hand down her back and towards that hot ass of hers. Tell her that you can’t wait to make love to her." Dean said with a quiet voice. Dean kissed my neck and nipped at my ear lobe.

"I bet that you taste amazing," Dean whispered in my ear and make me moan.

"Move down her body Sammy. Appreciate her curves. There is nothing sexier than a woman like this one." 

Sam kissed my ribs and down to my belly. Sam slid his hands down my back and gripped the skin carefully. He moved closer to me and slipped into my panties and gripped my ass   
then moved to my lower back. My body was tight and rushing to get off.

"You gotta be real gentle, Sam." Dean’s voice was softer than before. His hands moved from my breasts and over my belly. His fingers stopped at the line of lace on my panties, 

"Can I touch you?" 

I nodded eagerly as I turned my head to kiss Dean. Sam mouth found my nipple and had started to kiss and suck on it. Dean grazed his finger between my legs touching over my panties lightly. I pushed my hips up and turned my face to his. He was grinning as I kissed him. The gentle feeling of his fingers touching the outer folds sent a ripple through my body that made me moan. A second hand shadowed his fingers for a brief moment and nearly made me come. 

"You gotta work her up to it Sammy. Worship her. Make sure that you can never forget what she feels like or tastes like." Dean instructed as he nuzzled my neck and placed little kisses. I was on the verge of falling apart; never had I thought that both brothers wanted me. I never imagined being between them would be this way. 

Sam's mouth moved lower. He kissed over my belly and stopped long enough to take my panties off. He dove in, kissing and sucking in between the wet skin. He slipped a finger inside of me and slowly eased it back and forth. 

"You wanna come, don't you baby?" Dean whispered. I groaned and arched up a little. Sam added a second finger and stretched me by scissoring his fingers. I hissed and pawed at his hair. 

"Yes Sam!" I called out and wrapped my legs around his shoulders. Dean sucked on my shoulder as his hands squeezed my breasts, making it a point to pull on my nipples. I moaned louder and pushed against Sam. 

"His fuckin mouth feels good, huh?" Dean cooed. 

"Oh god, please!" I begged out as Sam added a third finger. 

I pushed back into Dean and reached a hand up then pulled his head down to my mouth. I kissed him harder and raked my nails into his scalp. 

Dean moaned and pushed against me. His hands squeezed my breasts harder as Sam was flickering his tongue over my clit with his fingers curling up and stroking the g-spot. I arched up, pulling away from Dean and gasped with a little whine. 

My body was buzzing with excitement. Four hands on my body, mouths on my skin and being told how sexy I was made it easy to let go. My legs were shaking as the orgasm slipped through my body and forced me to cry out.

"Don't stop, please!"

There was a new heavy sensation that pushed against my low belly and across my hips. It swirled tight and grew heavier as Sam's mouth suctioned to my clit and his fingers curled up. 

"Come on, come for me baby." Dean's voice was rough as he pushed my hair back. We kissed. I whined and bucked into Sam. Then something happened, a release that made my whole body shake. I whined and bucked as I came again, this time with force behind it as something gushed out of me. 

"Oh fuck..." Dean purred, "You're a squirter."

I flushed a deep red and rocked my head to the side. Sam pulled his face away with a hint of sweat and me on his face. He was smiling and sat back slightly. 

"Now you can fuck her... “Dean’s voice was shaking. 

Sam stripped down as Dean kissed me carefully. His hands ran up my body, awaking the nerves and sending chills down my back. My hand moved awkwardly down his chest and towards his belt. He kissed me again and pulled my hands away from him. 

"This isn't about me." He said softly. Sam grabbed my knees and lifted my legs up. He leaned forward and kissed ne carefully as he eased his dick into me. He started slow with even pulls and pushed into me. Dean leaned back and let me rest against him. I could feel how hard he was as I pushed against him each time that Sam thrusted into me. 

“Oh fuck, Sammy.” I moaned out and gripped his arms as they wrapped around me. He pulled me off his brother’s body. Sam slammed into me mercilessly. I moaned out syllables and partial phrases as Sam fucked me. Dean placed kisses on my back and neck. Sam groaned and grunted.

There was a back burn inside of me that whipped through my veins as my heart thumped loud in my ears. I was panting and covered in sweat and gripping on Sam’s shoulders. He kissed me hard as Dean’s hand found my clit and rubbed. 

“Oh fuck!” I cried out and pushed into Dean’s hand and against Sam’s cock. Sam groaned and I heard the faint moan from Dean. I loved this; I wanted this to happen again. 

“Come for him.” Dean growled and sucked on my shoulder. I whined as the intensity that was burning in my guts. I held my breath and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back as Sam’s mouth pressed kisses into the side of it. He groaned and pushed then he sped up. My hand grabbed at his lower back as he pushed faster. I knew he was going to come and I wasn’t far behind. 

Dean’s fingers worked faster than here was a hot flash of white that erupted behind my eyes. I cried out and clutched my muscles around Sam. Sam grunted and inhaled sharply. His body went weak and he pushed himself as far as he could inside of me. I knew he came but it didn’t matter, I was riding hiding the orgasm out. Dean’s fingers trailed up my belly then to my breast and stopping at my chin to turn my face, he kissed me and smiled.

All of us laid on the couch, Dean moved enough for Sam to rest his head on my belly while I stayed on his chest. My fingers ran through Sam’s hair as I exhaled.

“That’s how you do it, Sammy.” Dean said softly.

“I know how to make love to my girlfriend, Dean.” Sam said indignantly.

“I’m just saying Sam.” Dean laughed a little as he pushed a piece of hair from my face.

“Why don’t you show me what you got?” I smiled at Sam, who looked up and gave me a sour look.

“I don’t need his help.” Dean replied.

“Sam is very good in bed… maybe he could show you a new trick or two.” I suggested.

“I’m game.” Sam snickered as if he knew something I didn’t. I assumed it would be that Dean was too pigheaded to agree it.

“I’m in…” Dean said with a low rumble. I watched Sam’s face fall into disbelief and forced me to laugh.

“Looks like I’m in for a long ass night.” I mumbled then laughed as Dean pulled me upright and kissed me.


End file.
